


Motoko Kusanagi: Peacemaker

by Barrytrain



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story I thought of based on more unused/left over stories. Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost In The Shell vows to bring peace after a terrible era in human history.





	Motoko Kusanagi: Peacemaker

Motoko Kusanagi sits down at the window of her castle, looking out at the world around her. Droids were indistinguishable from humans. After taking down the so-called ruler of the planet a few days ago, she had taken her place as a respectable and more generous Queen to watch over the world. A few days ago, the world was ruled by a mad man who roboticized millions of the civilians, 99% of the population in Tokyo itself. So many people that Motoko had known know had cybernetic enhancements or were all robotic. She stood up, walking to the TV screens in the room she was in, seeing the screens now showing peace within the world. Motoko was silent, heading out the room walking down the long corridor. The damage done couldn’t be reversed, but Motoko intended to make the damage of the world work with the peace that she had restored a couple of days before.

She passed many rooms, hearing from the televisions inside about more and more human and droid couples. Thanks to the enhancements of society and the new peace, many civilians were being cured, healed from incurable and irreversible illnesses and injuries. This made Motoko smile. She wanted this to happen in the past, one of the only things she and her former foe had agreed on. Motoko tried to make the villain see reason before being taken out though it never happened. Motoko for the sake of the entire planet and population had to take them out without spending longer to convince them to see the errors of their ways.

She walked into a lone room with mirrors covering the walls, looking at herself. The outfit she was wearing, what she was doing... It was just like her old self before all this happened. When the world was disrupted, Motoko had to change how she thought and how she dressed and acted in order to stand out and not be destroyed or discovered. Back then, she always worried that she would no longer be the Motoko she was supposed to be but a stranger in a Motoko costume. She felt her face, a graze from her battles.

After a while, she walked out, sighing softly. Though there was peace, how could she make people understand what was right? The past ruler wasn’t the only threat. A group called ‘The Resistance’ rose up from the ashes of the apocalyptic world, their mission to remove all droids from society. They saw the droids created by the past ruler as abominations, threats to the human race. Instead of getting along with them, they wished to wipe them off the face of the Earth. Motoko had pondered if it was wrong to believe droids should coexist with humans. She was unsure how long it would take, how she would do it, but she vowed to make everyone see reason; a peaceful resolution. A prophet to bring peace to the creatures and creations of planet Earth; believing even after the terror and destruction of the past would bring a strong peace to the survivors that are left to shape the future. A future where droids and humans work together for the greater good.


End file.
